choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastien
Bastien, a character in the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series, is European Guy's and Prince Liam's bodyguard. He is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 10. Appearance Bastien has wavy black hair, gray eyes and fair skin. He wears a gray suit with a black shirt, silver tie and tie pin. Personality He often shows no expression and seems very serious. It is revealed in The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 8 that he is one of the people involved in the plot against you, and that he coerced Penelope into setting you up. It was later revealed that he was following King Constantine's orders, and he has expressed remorse for his actions. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 10: Training Day (Non-speaking) * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * TBA Book 3 * TBA Newlyweds * TBA The Royal Romance Book 2 * * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (mentioned) Events of The Royal Romance, Book 2 Conspiracy Against Your Character During the fashion show in Book 2, Chapter 8, Penelope revealed that Bastien was the one who gave the order for the photographs to be taken and for it to be arranged that Tariq would find Your Character in her room. When Your Character and Hana tells the rest of the group about it, they are all shocked especially Drake as he is very fond of Bastien having being looked after by him when he was younger. When confronted about it at the Bachelor party, Bastien gave up very little information, which in turn causes an uproar between Drake, Bertrand and Maxwell about Drake's sister. They leave and after some thinking, Drake comes to Your Character stating, "There's a very short list of people that Bastien would feel compelled to obey, no matter what the order". Suggesting that the conspiracy runs all the way to the top and that they should investigate the former king and queen. Your Character talks to Regina in Book 2, Chapter 11, and mentions Bastien's name to see how she reacts. Regina answers that Bastien has always been loyal to Liam's late mother, and while he is respectful to her, she doesn't 'believe to measure up to her predecessor in his eyes', so she avoids giving him any orders and has her own staff. Relationships European Guy Bastien was European Guy's bodyguard and is very loyal to him. Prince "Liam" Bastien is Prince Liam's bodyguard and is very loyal to him. Drake Bastien looked after Drake when he was younger, Drake was like a son to him. They have a deeply special bond. Bastien is very loyal to the royal family and to Drake. Trivia *It is possible that he is a descendant of Raydan because they have many similarities. *According to the Pixelberry's latest blog on September 7, 2018, during the writing process for Book 3 Kara, one of the writers, wanted Bastien to die at the start of Book 3. The idea was scrapped because the players will probably be unhappy.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters